


Hanamaru Holmes and the Missing Book

by Dimilas



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Deductions, F/F, Fluff, Mystery, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimilas/pseuds/Dimilas
Summary: Hanamaru tries to solve a "mystery" in the school library and Dia plays along
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hanamaru Holmes and the Missing Book

It wasn't unusual for Dia to be dealing with the occasional Lost Item case before heading home. She had helped various girls find their belongings in a speedy manner in the past but this time it was a special case. There she stood now in the entry of the library ready to witness Hanamaru lose herself in one of her favorite kind of situations. 

Dia was called over to the library by Hanamaru herself to "solve a case" so she already knew what she was getting herself into, knowing how Hanamaru acts whenever there is a mystery to solve. They often shared literature recommendations and whenever they happened to read the same book, the younger girl would always outspeed Dia immensely whenever it came to the mystery genre. However what she didn't know was that Hanamaru intended to make this real life case into a spectacle. 

* * *

The excited girl approached the student council president quickly upon her entering the library leaving no time for her to grasp the situation. 

"Dia-chan please be my Watson zura!" 

Dia was barely given any time to even comment on the way Hanamaru had adressed her before she got dragged to the wall for Maru to explain the situation to her.

"I left the book I was currently leading on the counter and left to get myself something to drink, when I came back it had disappeared. I want you to help me find out who did it zura!" 

"So you are assuming one of the people here has taken your book?" 

Hanamaru shook her head 

"Well I ... kind of jumped the gun because I was in a mystery mood while reading so I gathered everyone that was here before and after I left and already made a big deal out of figuring out this mystery. I'm pretty sure there was probably just a mistake and someone might have put it back into the shelf to be nice and they are just too scared to admit it now because of how I acted" 

The girl hid her face behind the book she was holding, clearly embarrassed about her actions, and pointed towards the 3 girls that looked somewhat nervous.

"Hanamaru-san you sure managed to make things confusing. Wouldn't it be better to just explain it to them?"

"No zura!" 

Dia was confused now. 

"Why not?" 

"Because they are suspicious zura! That's why I need you to be my Watson. I initially made myself sound like a detective when I started this whole thing and for some reason all of them had weird excuses to not give me answers zura" 

This piqued the older girl's interest 

"All of them?" 

"Yes zura. I'm really curious now. We have to solve this zura" 

Dia was intrigued at this point. She really wanted to see where this could go and since she already had finished her work she decided to play along with Hanamaru's idea. 

"Very well Detective Kunikida. Please bring me up to speed with this case so I can assist you" 

Maru lit up. She was visibly very excited to have Dia play along with this and quickly changed gears by going into a sophisticated thinking pose, the kind you would see in a mystery solving show. 

"Of course Assistant Kurosawa I shall do so immediatly zura" 

* * *

It didn't take long for the two girls to get completely into the mystery solving mood. Dia had taken the role of a serious investigator as oppossed to Hanamaru's more eccentric approach and quickly cornered the three "suspects" with quick judgements only to be, albeit fake, reprimanded by the younger girl to make the best out of the show. 

"But Kunikida-san the suspect clearly was the only one who could've done it. They were the only person who would've been able to sneak past the others to stay unseen and take the book." 

"Now now Kurosawa you are under the wrong assumption that there is any kind of sneaking necessary zura. We are in a library, it wouldn't be unusual to stand up and pick a book to read and neither would it be weird to go to the counter to have the library assistant help out with finding something zura."

"Ah how could I have been so thoughtless" Dia exaggerated her reaction over the wrong deduction.

There was some more back and forth between the two and the others slowly realised that neither of them were in trouble. The mood lightened and everyone present had grasped their roles in this little play. With the suspects joining in on the fun the interactions began to skyrocket into more exaggeration and the occasional laughter over how ridiculous the younger detective's ideas were. Until finally.

"The answer is clear zura. The culprit is you!" pointing towards one of the girls. 

The whole library filled itself with shocked gasps and even some other people, who had gathered over time to witness the spectacle that had unfolded, joined in on it, something the 2 detectives were sure to get teased for during practice as the group contained a few of their idol colleagues. 

The "culprit" finally gave in and revealed that she had indeed "hidden" the book in the library shelf it belonged to and with that the case had concluded. 

"What a cunning hiding spot you have choosen. Not too bad zura, but you are 100 years too early to beat me" 

"Amazing Detective Kunikida, you have solved the case with brilliance" Dia replied while nodding and emulating Hanamaru's earlier pose.

* * *

The small crowd dispersed after some more banter and laughing (and a quickly accepted apology from Hanamaru who had clearly somewhat scared the girls initially). When all was said and done, Hanamaru and Dia returned to their usual behaviour and discussed some more topics before finally heading out of the school together. 

"I know the girls played along towards the end but you still managed to guess correctly on your first try Hanamaru-san" 

"Ah that's because it really only could've been her because she was the one who sat at the table that had the counter with the book in view but not me zura. She was the only who could've assumed that someone may have forgotten the book" 

The older girl nodded 

"It is still pretty impressive to have a proper solution to this self-created mystery. I sure was suprised that they all had fishy excuses initially because they were scared of being judged for reading THAT kind of literature."

"Same zura. I was really shocked too, they seemed to have gotten along when they all left so I'm happy that my silliness ended on a positive note" 

The two girls giggled and a short silence followed in which both of them took a deep breath and refocused on finding their way home together. 

"I had fun doing this with you Hanamaru-san" 

"Me too Dia-chan. I was so happy when you played along zura" 

This time Dia was visibly more embarrassed but she decided to not adress it. It just felt right to her. 

"I wouldn't mind solving another mystery with you, Maru-chan" she made sure to sound as smug as possible.

Hanamaru, now also blushing slightly, noticed her slip up but also decided against saying anything about it. 

"Of course zura. I hope it is a real mystery next time. You shall help me solve any case with ease Assistant Kurosawa" falling back into her role as the master detective. 

"I would prefer Dr. Kurosawa, Detective Kunikida" the older girl corrected her in her own former persona. 

* * *

More laughter followed and eventually the girls switched to different topics to talk about while heading back to their respective homes, until it was time for them to part. Exchanging smiles one last time for the evening, they went their seperate ways and once Dia arrived home she got one final message from the younger girl. 

"Do you want to hang out during the weekend?" 

Dia's answer was obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with the idea of having Detective Hanamaru solve an actual mystery but since I am pretty incapable with that genre (and quite honestly for the most part clueless in how to make an interesting case) I skipped the actual case mechanics in favor of the interaction between Dia and Hanamaru being fully into the mystery solving scenario. I might pick this idea back up and combine it into an actual mystery after I'm better versed in the genre.
> 
> I'm trying to write one DiaMaru fic per month alongside some other terrible ideas I have joked about that I need to make reality now to prove a point. I'd like any kind of criticism (be it grammar, spelling awarenes, structure or anything really) to make them more enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
